Never Say Never
by Chuck-Bass101
Summary: Tanya finally gets to the roots of why she wanted Edward so long ago. She was in love with another bronze haired angel from years ago, but what if the man she though she lost found her again. Tanya/OC


Chapter One: Just Hold a Smile

Tanya POV

Here I was once again visiting the Cullen's with my family from Denali, once again amongst my extended family but I was so unhappy because of one reason, Edward. It wasn't that I wanted Edward that was long over but it was the fact that he reminded me so much of _him_, the first man I ever truly loved. His bronze hair much shaggier and lighter I tone but just as mussed about as his had been. Edwards's eyes as I had heard had been green, reminding me of the liquid pools of emerald that I used to look into. Edward appeared younger than he had been but the resemblance to this day is still so striking to me, it hurts to look at him sometimes because all I see is him. I hold a smile though, today is Renesmee's tenth birthday and she wants her family to be happy, so for her I just hold a smile, a fake mask of joy all for her, because she deserves it. She's grown so much and into a beautiful young woman, she speaks more now rather than show pictures, her and Jacob have taken their relationship to dating, and she has taken after Alice rather than her mother in the fashion department she put a serious dent in all of our accounts this year, especially since I had to by Carmen and Elezars gift this year since they stayed in Denali this year.

"Alright, I want a girls night tonight so all of you guys, yes you too Jacob to get out and do something to keep your interest throughout the night while we chat about you know girl stuff." Renesmee stated firmly and emotionlessly to all the men of the family, and Jacobs expression could have could have made Victoria Beckham crack a smile at how ridiculous he looked. Which after a quick kiss from Nessie he seemed fine with allowing the girl time, and soon we were free to change. I changed in the room that Kate would have been sharing with Garrett and now she was pouting he was gone, but once we were changed into our silk Victoria Secret pajamas we made our way down the stairs to find we were the last to finish. "Alright I want to hear some stories about when you guys all fell in love, if that's not too much to ask of all of you." Nessie asked, of course even if it was for me I would not deny her on her day.

Nessie asked her mother to go first and Bella and Edwards love story never ceased to amaze me, every time I hear it I wonder how Edward could be so stupid for ever considering leaving her all those years ago. Once the story was done we all relished in the miracle that Renesmee really was. Next was Kate, not much story to that one so I tuned out the story I'd heard a million times before. Alice came after telling about being changed and remembering nothing of being human and her first vision was of Jasper and she knew he was her destiny. Telling us about her waiting at that dinner every morning for three years until he showed up and they were finally completed. Rosalie's was the most painful to listen to. The story of her rape shocked me and saddened me that someone could do that to such a wonderful, beautiful, and naive person as Rosalie had been, but then she found Emmett and she found a reason to be happy again in her vampire life. Lastly there was Esme talking about her abusive husband then suicide when Carlisle found her and saved her.

"Alright Aunt Tanya it's your turn." Renesmee's voice broke my thought and indeed it was my turn, what I had wanted least today.

"Alright, when I fell in love it was October 24, 1917 Kate, Irina, and I were nurses in France during the Great War or the first World War. At first I thought we were there to look for men of many different nationalities to fool around with, but then he walked in his bronze hair was short and unruly all the while still beautiful, his eyes were liquid emerald poured into perfectly circular iris's, his face was perfect and his features were so sharp and defined. He wore the United States Uniform, and once all the women caught sight of him it was a fight to get to him that was for sure, but I won in the end. He had bullet wound in his shoulder and needed some stitches. I found out later on after we were talking for a while that day that he like Jasper flew up the ranks, except he was a Lieutenant Colonel at age twenty-one. He stayed stationed in that area for months and in that time I knew I was made for him and he was made for me. One day he came to the tent where my sisters and I were staying, he was dressed n black slacks and a white button down shirt with a newsboy hat and took me for a trip on a sailboat on the French Riviera, with a picnic right there on the boat, I didn't find the food appetizing but for him I would have done anything, and then we kissed and even though my throat was on fire I was amazed by him." I was smiling just remembering the man who haunted me every single day. "Then a couple of weeks later he was gone s men deployed into Italy, and I never saw him again, my first and only love, Nathaniel Benjamin Masen." When my story was done my smile was gone replaced by a pained look as I broke into dry sobs, and I felt the other women's arms around me. I looked at their faces and the ones that stuck out the most to me was Bella's and Esme's like they knew something I didn't.

The next day after our girl's night of movies and after me recovering from my breakdown Kate and I left for Denali. Hugging all the Cullen's goodbye and shaking Jacob's hand, we got into the black Suburban and made our way home. Though we were going home I had a strange feeling like I might miss something here very soon.

Nathaniel POV

I drove down the road, the wind whipping through my bronze unruly hair, short since 1914. Then since 1921 I've technically been dead, stuck at age twenty-five for all of eternity, and in a way I was glad. I had tracked down some very reliable sources and had found out that my younger brother somewhere was still alive, well as a vampire can be anyway, and I had to find him. My search had eventually taken me here to Forks, Washington in other words the middle of nowhere. Roaring down a small path next to a creek I caught scent of more vampires some like me, a vegetarian, I had found out about the alternative to humans in early 1922 wanting to live a more normal life, and one absolutely horrendous scent, it smelled like stinky wet dog. Turning onto the bridge and parking in the driveway I walked up to the door of the large house, and knocked. I heard rustling behind the door and eventually a young woman with chocolate brown hair answered the door and her eyes seemed to widen twice their normal size at the sight of me which I thought was quite strange. Taking off my sunglasses to reveal my amber colored eyes before I spoke, it was to be respectful to ladies. "Pardon me but this is the Cullen residence?"

"Yes it is, why?" She asked.

"Well, is Edward Cullen here by any chance?"

"Yes come in," She invited me in. "Edward!" She called out leading me through the hallway. "What is your name sir?"

"Nathaniel Benjamin Masen, ma'am that is my name." I said as I looked up at the top of the stairs and saw the young man that was my brother standing there; he sure did grow up when I was away. "Well look at you all grown up, the last time I saw you you were waving me goodbye as my train left for the airport that was taking me to the Great War, it's good to see you Edward." Then as I took a step forward I caught a scent, _her_ scent. She had been here, but that would have to wait. Suddenly he did something amazing he smiled the same crooked smile I have and that dad had when he was still alive. He understood, he remembered, and suddenly others showed up, his family and soon they smiled at me, and suddenly I felt at home, except for Tanya not being here but I would find her and soon.


End file.
